ASBO Indigo
by Geishazombie
Summary: I've basically rewritten Atsuro's life story, and just added in my own drabble at some points. Please be merciful! This is my first up on here, so yay to that! I tried hard on this, so be nice i hope you enjoy


A.S.B.O Indigo

The only character here that i own is Alana, Atsuro is from Kaikan phrase, and i've bascially used my imagination and rewritten his life, so i hope you like

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quit pacing! You're making me sea sick!" Alana joked as she watched her older brother repeatedly walk back and forth across his large room. He stopped momentarily, and looked at his sister.

"Al, here's a bit of advice – Don't take your exams while our parents are alive, because you will want to take a carving knife to their heads, trust me" With that, he walked over to her, collapsed onto the bed, and sighed. Their parents had been putting the exam pressure into overdrive lately with Atsuro's test paper results due anytime soon. Their family was high in the food chain, and was highly respected in Osaka, as Atsuro's father was an important businessman, and his mother a lawyer. Alana had been adopted by the family when she was 3, originally from Wisconsin State, U.S.A. Her mother was only 16, and after 3 years of not sleeping, and not coping, she had been put up for adoption by her father, and soon taken in by the Tenchi family. She stuck out in public if they went out, with her pale skin, brown hair, and pointed Elvin ears.

"Atsuro, don't worry – you'll do fine, and father and mother will be proud of you"

"Hah, yeah right – you know what they're like. When my mate Tamaki got one B, they said that he was designated for failure. Well hopefully all my torture sessions paid off" Alana couldn't help but laugh at this – their father had made Atsuro study really hard – 3 hours of revision everyday, with only 2 allowed breaks. Atsuro had nicknamed them his 'torture sessions', and had joked a lot about calling a child help line for child abuse.

Another two weeks passed, and finally, the results slipped quietly through Atsuro's grasp, and straight into his parent's judging panel. They were disappointed in him, and they made it a point to tell him so, loud and clear. In fact, they didn't let him see the results until he begged them:

Mathematics: A

Science: A

English: A

Mechanics: B

Criminal Psychology: A

History: C

After reading them several times through and trying to clear his head of the anger and confusion that had built up, Atsuro folded them back into their envelope, went upstairs, and calmly closed the door. Then anarchy broke loose. Half an hour later, he stepped back out of a now trashed, and beyond repair bedroom, and went downstairs to get himself a stiff drink. Several shots of vodka and two bottles of wine later, and his mind was in total chaos.

"Atsuro, what's wrong? Isn't that Fathers expensive stuff? Did you have all that to drink??" Alana asked, stepping into the kitchen, stunned at all the broken, spilled beer, wine, and vodka bottles. He laughed, and stood up, stumbled, and regained his balance.

"Nah…only this…you know Al...I feel good…REAL good…" He sniggered, his voice cracking. Alana stepped back, starting to fear her brother's mood. Suddenly, he swung his arm round, and smashed the empty bottle to the marble floor. He then laughed again. Laughed at the scarlet liquid, that ran across the floor. Laughed in a tone, which seemed flooded with venom. The front door slammed, and footsteps rang out in the empty hallways. Their parents were back. Atsuro looked up, and breathed in heavily.

"Hey, Al – you might not want to watch this…" He whispered, sliding his hand into his shirt pocket. Out with his hand came a shiny, black revolver, from their Grandfathers room. Alana's eyes widened.

"Atsuro! What're you gonna do?!" He ignored her as he listened to their parents coming closer and closer to the joining sitting room. The door slid open, and there they stood, in their fancy clothes. His mother's expensive perfume quickly filled the room, making him feel nauseous.

"What the hell – Atsuro! Explain yourself at once young man!" His father commanded. Atsuro just walked towards him, cocking the trigger, ready for action.

They were now all standing in the pristine white family room, with the expensive ornaments, the expensive TV, the even more expensive couch. Alana hid behind her brother.

"Atsuro! What're you doing with that! Put it down at once! Someone could get hurt! Have you been drinking??"

"Maybe…Hey 'Mum' how's this taste?" Atsuro lifted his hand, and let two shots ring out. His mothers crimson blood spattered the surrounding area, almost animating this seemingly dead scene. The noise had alerted his two younger brothers, Sosuke and Haseka. As they ran downstairs, His father reached over and slammed the door. Atsuro sniggered again.

"Oh right 'Dad'…that's gonna help them…What were you thinking? Raising children?? You're not fit to look after a child! Look at yourself! Look at yourself! You hide behind a wall of money!! Hell, you adopted Alana because it would be good publicity! How dare you tell me I'm a failure!! How dare you question my common sense by telling me it's for my own good!! How dare you bring her into this family, where you knew she wouldn't be properly cared for! Only spoilt!" Atsuro went over, slammed open the door, and dragged his two brothers into the room.

"Atsuro, please, calm down! You'll scare them–" Atsuro Laughed, loud and heartily at this.

"You…you actually think, that scaring them is my main concern??? DO YOU?? NONE OF YOU DESERVE ANY OF THIS! YOU JUST SLEPT WITH THE RIGHT PEOPLE TO GET THIS LIFE STYLE!!" He pointed the gun again.

"How much are you gonna pay me not to kill them DAD???? HOW MUCH FUCKING MONEY ARE YOU GONNA BE GENEROUS ENOUGH TO SPARE??" His father just stared at him.

"OOOOH, so NOW your conscience comes through!" Another shot rang out. Then another.

"Atsuro!!! You're…you're ill!! That must be it!! You're mentally unstable, you need, you need professional help!" His father then found himself pinned against the wall.

"So will you get me my help then? Send me to a shrink who'll just sit there and nod like a fucking nodding dog?? That's it! That's what you wanted all along!"

"You're psychotic! You're a psycho Atsuro!! A psycho!" The remaining bullets rested in his father's brain as his body sunk to the floor. Atsuro stepped back

"Sherlock bloody Holmes…Hey, Al…bring me another bottle of wine will ya?" The shaken girl just stood there. Atsuro dropped the gun, and walked over to her. He knelt down in front of her, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't want you to worry. I promise I'll never hurt you. Now, we've got to get rid of all this, and get out of here, okay?" She nodded feebly, and ran to get the wine. An hour later, their passports, some clothes, and a few possessions were all packed. The house was drenched in alcohol, following Alana's idea that they should burn the house which would distract the authorities long enough for them to escape. Since he was young, Atsuro had had the mysterious power to create fire, to pass through walls, and not being able to die. This was probably from his ancestors, some of whom were devil worshippers, who had allegedly sold their souls for eternal life. This had been passed down through the generations, but had only awakened in Atsuro's grandfather, and himself. The Pyromania and object morphing had just been in his genes as a mutation think X men.

"The first flame was the most beautiful, and yet the most fatal…Don't you think?" Atsuro asked Alana, as they stood on a nearby hilltop, watching their home burn to the ground.

"Come on, we should get going on finding somewhere to stay. Oh, and we'll have to dye our hair as well…and change our clothing styles...oigh...who would've thought that this would change so much?"

Two years later. Atsuro had taken the nickname 'Tarot', and used it as his new identity. Alana, now 'Tora', had dyed her hair a deep crimson, as had he, and they both wore black. Tora got into heavy metal, and became a hardcore emo Goth. Tarot got his name from his new found talent of being able to read the cards with fluency. They now lived in a boarding house in West Sussex, Great Britain, along with about 20 other people. But, after a while, Tarot became known as the resident Antichrist, with his new found sadism, and satanic humour. Although, he found comfort in his secret adoration for one of the other girls, Raven. But she wasn't interested, as she already had a boyfriend. So, he decided to just...well...stalk her really. Tora had taken a liking to a nearby place called 'The Ghetto', which was a huge underground facility, where homeless teens could go, or do drugs, or do whatever. Although it was dangerous, Tora soon made friends there who soon came to depend on her for good food now and again. She got into drugs, but surprisingly, she didn't get addicted. She actually tried to get addicted, but only made herself ill. But no cravings followed. Soon after, she started to develop a crush on a guy called Duke, but didn't follow it up. No way would he go for someone like her. So, she continued to flirt with him over MSN, and continued to get deeper into drug debt in the Ghetto. Life went on. They heard nothing from the Japanese authorities, only saw it all splashed across the news papers and news channels.

I'm afraid this is where this story ends, unless I get a review asking me to write a sequel! I hope you enjoyed, and soz about the crappy ending – kind of rushed!


End file.
